Mood
Moods are musical tracks that can be chosen by the player before entering a level in de Blob and de Blob 2. In de Blob, the player starts out with a handful of moods and unlocks a new one every time they complete a level. The player can choose any mood that they've unlocked to play in a level (except for Lake Raydia, which only allows you to play Victorious). In de Blob 2, however, the player can only choose between three different modes that have been preset for each level (except for the Hypno Ray, which only allows you to play Pan-Galactic). If the player attains an S rank on a level, they unlock a fourth mood which is from the first game. List of Moods de Blob * Blissful: Available from the start of the game. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in DownTown. * Funky: Available from the start of the game. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in Comrade Black U/State College. * Unstoppable: Unlocked after completing Last Resort. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in The Senate. * Righteous: Unlocked after completing Uptown. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in Blanc Cola Cannery/Soda Falls. * Euphoric: Unlocked after completing Downtown. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in Blanctown. * Smooth: Unlocked after completing Chroma Dam. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in Inktron Collider/Hydro Station. * Fearless: Unlocked after completing Guggentraz Island. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in Blanc TV Factory/House of Fun. * Defiant: Unlocked after completing The Docklands. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in Inky Fabricator/Railyards. * Brazen: Unlocked after completing Hanging Gardens. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in Rocket Range. * Revolutionary: Unlocked after completing Chroma City Fun Park. ** Unlocked in de Blob 2 by earning an S rank in Prison Zoo/Orbital Habitats. * Victorious: Unlocked after completing Ministry of Ink. Is the only mood you can choose in Lake Raydia. Also plays during the final fight with Comrade Black. * Energetic: Unlocked after completing Lake Raydia. de Blob 2 * Tranquil: The main mood of Paradise Island. * Irrepressible: The main mood of Downtown. * Steppin': The main mood of Blanctown. * Empowered: The main mood of The Senate. * Gonzo: The main mood of Comrade Black U/State College. * Intrepid: Another mood that can be selected in a few of the levels. * Fizzy: The main mood of Blanc Cola Cannery/Soda Falls. * Chilled: The main mood of Inktron Collider/Hydro Station. * Incendiary: The main mood of Blanc TV Factory/House of Fun. * Playful: The main mood of Inky Fabricator/Railyards. * Spirited: The main mood of Prison Zoo/Orbital Habitats. * Riotous: The main mood of Rocket Range. * Pan-Galactic: The only mood of Hypno Ray. Trivia * Intrepid sounds very similar to Righteous, so much so that the former may very well be a remix of the latter. * For some reason, Playful isn't listed in de Blob 2's OST. ** The themes that play during the Ink Monster's and Comrade Black's boss battles in the same game are also strangely absent from its OST.